User talk:Chronicler of Ko-Koro
Tour Great to have you on board, CoKK. Since I'm not sure what you know about the wiki, I'll give you a quick tour of the place. The main pages for character groups are League of Salvation, Coalition of Corruption, Solo Heroes, Solo Villains, and Neutral. They all also have respective categories. Loadstone and Sluice are the closest character pages to done that we have. Also, I want to point out that my favorite feature on here are categories. You'll notice that I added one to your user page and a spree of your characters. :P I find that having player categories as well as alliegiance categories helps make keeping track of pages immensely easier. I figured I'd point that out so that you have a way to access all your NPC pages without having to specifically search them out; if there are any missing, you can just tack them on. Have fun! The TSTW Chronicler Leave of Absence Since I don't know when BZP will be back, I figure I ought to let you guys know now that I'm going to be on vacation from May 6 to May 21, and as such hope to get everything on the Wiki that involves me done before I leave, as I won't have much time afterwards before we let the TSTW! community in on it (May 31). If you or KN need me for anything time sensitive, let me know ASAP, so that I can take care of it. =) The TSTW Chronicler Dread Hey, I'd have asked you the other day, but like KN I figured you probably weren't checking messages here. Apparently I lied about doing Longshot next; I'm almost done with Dread. I appologize for not inking it in, so the cape's a little hard to see. Anyway, I'm just about done coloring it, and was wondering how I should incorporate the green (I just put a green edging on the armor plating; if you want something different/more than that, let me know), and what color his eyes/cape were. I should have it done sometime today or tommorow aside from that. Thanks. The TSTW Chronicler Ooooh, love the look Dread's got going here. As for suggestions on coloring, I'd say maybe make the body predominately black, then make some of the more armory-bits (like a few of those plates on the limbs and chest) a darkish-green (also, as a suggestion, that cross-thingy on his helmet would probably work in black). That seems like it'd have the best color balance overall. I'm not quite sure what you mean by a "green edging"; if you think it'd look better by all means go with that. As for the eyes, I'd suggest you go with brown (I considered saying green to better fit the color scheme, but I don't think they'd stand out well against the rest of the helmet). --Chronicler of Ko-Koro 02:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) "Tremble in fear, for Dread has arrived is here!" That would be what I meant by green edging - a strip of green going along the outer edge of the armor. I think it looks a bit better than doing the armor entirely green, as this establishes that the green is an accent color and yet still allows it to permeate the entire outfit, instead of overpowering the black too much. Definitely one of my favorite of my drawings; he's just pure awesomeness. The TSTW Chronicler 09:44, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Drawing Mind if I have a stab at drawing Hivemind? If so, I wouldn't mind a little extra physical description than what's in her bio - hairstyle, for instance, or supersuit specifics. Also, would it be okay for me to 'borrow' Longshot to appear in a story set during upcoming one-month timeskip which may or may not happen because I have a horrible tendency to plan stories then never go through with them? KumataNuva 08:34, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Gyah! How'd I miss this? Sorry for the roughly month (yikes!) long delay in responding. I think I must have seen this when you first posted this, but I guess I just forgot about it. About the drawing, I can probably do one better than a physical description: here is a drawing I made to get a better idea of how I wanted Hivemind to look after I decided to make her a PC. Since my drawing skills are, by my own admission, kinda crappy, so if you're still thinking of drawing Hivemind I say go ahead. Feel free to improve upon my design however you see fit. As for Longshot, I have no idea if you're still doing this story, but feel free to use Longshot in it. Just bear in mind that Longshot would be coming fresh out of Past Lives, since, as best as I can make sense of the timeline, the Technax Invasion would have had to happen during the time Recall was kidnapped. Speaking of which, if you aren't doing the story anymore, I'll have to think of a way to establish that in-RPG. I think I mentioned Recall's kidnapping at one point, but I'm not sure if anyone made the connection. --Chronicler of Ko-Koro 04:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) "Crappy" is not a term I would use to describe that drawing; it's probably just shy of awesome. Granted, the limbs are a bit too sticklike, and there's something odd about the shoulders/neck/head that I can't quite place, but otherwise it's pretty darn good. With a little practice and some instruction, I think you could do pretty well. KN sent me a series of images showing me how to draw better, and I'd forward them to you, if they weren't stuck on BZP... The TSTW Chronicler That's good to hear, I suppose; I think I have a tendency to severely underestimate my own work. It's not just an "okay" drawing, it's "the worst piece of so-called art in the world, and I'm deeply sorry for having stained your vision with it." I will admit it's better than some other pieces of "art" I've seen on the forums, although my sense of proportion needs some serious work. I've tried my hand with a few others, just to experiment a bit; I've done some drawings of Varya, Perception, and Longshot I thought were pretty good, but since I keep most of my stuff across three different computers (only one of which really works), and about a dozen flash drives (most of which I've misplaced), I've got no idea where they are. --Chronicler of Ko-Koro 12:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) The Longshot story is cancelled (as I told TSTW Chronicler, I'm cancelling/cutting down on everything but my main TSTW plots). You are right about Hivemind; the main problem with the drawing is her funny proportions. The actual shapes of the body look fine, though, and it has a nice cartoonish look to it. Did you do that wholly on the PC or did you scan in a pencil drawing first? Here're the 'tutorial' I made for TSTW Chronicler. Step 1 The 'skeleton drawing' - you map out the gist of where your character's limbs are going to go, and what direction they're facing. Do this lightly in pencil and rub it out afterwards - just enough so that you can still faintly see it. If on PC, do it in a lighter colour than black so you know what to rub out afterwards. Step 2 Drawing the general shape of the body. Studying actual Human bodies is the only way to learn how to do this. I took Life Drawing classes at college, which I recommend you try if ever given the option, but Google Image search is your friend. Search for pictures of people in various poses - gymnasts are the best to look for, as they often make 'action poses' and wear skintight clothing so you can examine the shape of the body. Step 3 Detailing. General rules of human anatomy: males have thicker necks, broader shoulders and bigger hands and feet than females. Females generally also have longer legs and wider hips. For both sexes the top of the eyes is level with the top of the ears. Hands, when the arms are limp, are level with the midpoint of the thigh. From the Hivemind drawing you seem to know most of this anyway, but just in case it was a lucky fluke... =P Step 4 Outlining & colouring. I'd also recommend you try your hand at shading. It really adds dimension to a character. If you can find them, I'd love to see those other images too. I just like seeing everybody else's drawings in general; a mixture of art styles is just one more way in which the TSTW universe resembles superhero comics. Also: my email address is roboevil@hotmail.com, in case you ever want to contact me away from here (IE to discuss plot matters privately from TSTW Chronicler). If it's not too much trouble, could you send me the files containing your TSTW stories? I wanted to fill some of their pages in while you were absent. KumataNuva 19:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I tend to draw on paper, then scan it into my computer so I can retrace it and color with GIMP (yeah, it's not great, but at least I'm not using MS Paint :P). Thanks for the tutorial; I've tried a few online, but most of them deal with drawing individual body parts as opposed to full body. Your's looks like it ought to help me in that regard. I definitely agree with both of you, proportion is something I really need to improve on. Also, hands. I'm absolute rubbish at hands. As for the story files, I'll get them to you as soon as possible. Like I said to OoMN, a lot of my old files are on flash drives which I have a bad habit of misplacing. Fortunately, I usually have multiple backups in case I lose one, so most of them should be able to find. I did switched to Google Docs around the time we did TRTW! (which is good, because it's easier to find/less likely to be lost when I drop my laptop and crush the USB into a thousand pieces), but it looks like I haven't transferred any more of my old stuff over, so I'll have to find it first. --Chronicler of Ko-Koro 20:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop You should get Photoshop. It's what I use and what I convinced Rahl, OoMN, whatever you want to call him, to get, and it's so useful. If you search 'adobe cs3 download' on YouTube you can find plenty of videos showing how and where to download it for free (I would give you the link I sent Rahl but it's been removed). Try this one if you want. Hands suck. I'm actually fine with drawing normal, open hands but balled fists I hate. I can't figure out how to work them! KumataNuva 20:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Really, I think I have the opposite problem with hands; closed hands feel a bit easier because I can use it to cheat and avoid having to actually draw a hand. When I actually do try to draw a normal hand, it usually ends up looking either too stubby and cartoonish, or so long they end up looking like Edward Scissorhands. If you were to look at most of my attempts at drawing, you'll probably see a lot of clenched fists, people holding objects, and hands behind the back. Honestly, I'm like some kinda Bizzaro Rob Lifield. :P BTW, do you use Open Office or Microsoft Word? I just wanted to check what format the story files needed to be in before I sent them to you. --Chronicler of Ko-Koro 03:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :"(yeah, it's not great, but at least I'm not using MS Paint :P)." :Hey! What's wrong with using MS Paint? =P But seriously, I definitely recommend Photoshop, too. My drawing quality has vastly improved (as I generally draw a crappy image and then spruce it up on the computer anyway), and I can get drawings done in a matter of days, instead of weeks. =D :As for proportions, I'd also suggest, if you have a decent-sized mirror, to pose yourself to get a general idea of what the drawing should look like. That's how I choose my poses for my drawings, and I'm not the only one who does it - if memory serves me right, one of the Bionicle comic artists said he acted out the scenes from the comic in order to get a better idea of what to draw. Oh, and I have to agree with CoKK, fists are much easier; it's the fingers that I have trouble with. The TSTW Chronicler : :I use Microsoft Word. On the subject of posing, whenever I draw hands in an unfamiliar position I use my own for reference. (Just remember that the middle finger is the longest and that the index/ring finger have identical lengths.) I do draw fingers a little thick, but since I also draw big heads and feet it gives my drawings a cartoony look, I suppose. (I have one of those little wooden mannequins that artists are supposed to use to help with drawing the human figure... they're crap, they can hardly bend at all. Bionicle figures have more poseability!) KumataNuva 07:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Hi CoKK! I'm wondering if I could ask you some questions about TSTW and your involvement in it, since I want to put some stuff together for a story for the sequel RPG and would like to ask you about some of the stuff you/your characters did during the RP. Toa Neya (talk) 17:59, June 6, 2016 (UTC)